


something so magic about you

by blackkat



Series: Trashy & Tropey [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armor Kink, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, Flirting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Kit will freely admit he’s never before had quite this many dirty thoughts aboutarmor.To be entirely fair, he’s never hadany, before this.
Relationships: Kit Fisto/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Trashy & Tropey [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999795
Comments: 12
Kudos: 349





	something so magic about you

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope "Beauty and the Beast".

Kit will freely admit he’s never before had quite this many dirty thoughts about _armor_.

To be entirely fair, he’s never had _any_ , before this.

“You broke out your good suit, I see,” he teases, watching the blue-marked helmet turn towards him as he descends the stairs. The palace is echoing and empty, but there’s music from somewhere distant, carried on the breeze, and the doors and windows are all flung wide, looking out over the fields. The air is warm, like spring is coming, and on a day like this Kit could almost forget that there's a war raging beyond the Mandalore system, that he’s here in a last, desperate attempt to save those he loves and win them sanctuary. There’s a man waiting for him who’s good and kind and honorable, even if Kit has never seen his face, and Kit—

Well. He’s known he was in over his head since the first time his host picked him a rose in the garden, and the weeks since have done little to change that.

There's a long pause as Rex watches him, unmoving, inscrutable behind his helmet. Kit can't even feel the turn of his emotions, hidden away behind the beskar. That was the most unnerving thing at first, far more so than trading himself to an unknown man in return for shelter for the ruins of the Order. But—

The faint tilt of that helmet marked with _jaig_ eyes is something startled, something caught off guard, and Kit knows him well enough to read that now.

“And you didn’t manage to lose your clothes on the way down,” Rex says, desert-dry. Kit laughs, and as he steps off the last stair, Rex offers him a hand. Kit takes it, folding his webbed fingers over the heavy armored gloves, and Rex pulls him in, around. Like they're dancing, Kit thinks, and smiles brightly, pressing a thumb to the metal across Rex's knuckles. His fingers are covered in leather, tempting, and Kit has only briefly felt them on his skin, but he _wants_.

“If you keep looking at me like that, I'm going to start thinking it’s a _shame_ you didn’t lose your clothes,” Rex says, and Kit has no idea if he’s red in the face, but—he rather hopes Rex is.

“It’s always a shame when I don’t lose my clothes,” Kit counters, cheerful. “So restrictive.”

Rex's breath is rough behind the armor, rueful. Kit can't see any hint of his face, not so much as a single edge of skin, but his arm slides behind Kit's back, vambrace cool even through the cloth of Kit's shirt. The grip of his fingers is almost desperate over Kit's hip, and it gives Kit too many heated thoughts, but.

But he also thinks of the whispers he’s heard, late at night, like there are thousands of voices trapped in these halls. Thinks of the way the people of Mandalore talk about this place, and the empty fields, and the deserted city. Millions of souls, they say, trapped by a curse laid with a Sith Lord’s dying breath, and only Rex, the Mand’alor, remains, as a symbol of the curse.

Kit is here to save his people. But if he can save Rex and his people, he will.

He smiles at Rex, reaches up to frame the worn white and blue of his helmet. “Are we dancing?” he asks warmly. “I would like to, my friend.”

Rex's hands are bruisingly tight, and just for an instant Kit thinks he feels something, the edge of an emotion that’s overwhelming, as brilliant as a sun.

“Whatever you’d like,” Rex says, and pulls him into the distant strains of music coming from somewhere unseen.


End file.
